deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Firelord Ozai vs Emperor Palpatine
Firelord Ozi......The man who crowned himself the Phoenix King and tried to destroy the earth kingdom but was stopped by Avatar Aang. VS Emperor Palpatine......The man who killed off the jedi, created a galatic empire, and then was betrayed by his apprentice Darth Vader. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!?!?!?!?!!??!?!? Powers: Firelord Ozai-Firebending, lightning Palpatine-Dark Side, lightsaber X-factors: Intelligence: Ozai-84 Palpatine-100 Palpatine gets this x-factor simply because of the plan he made. He manipulated the jedi council, the separatists, and Anakin Skywalker to his favor to gain control of the galaxy. Brutality: Ozai-100 Palpatine-100 This x-factor is even because while Ozai didnt wipe out the air nomads (except Aang) like his grandfather Firelord Sozin did, he was ready and willing to wipe out the entire earth kingdom. Palpatine was at home with killing innocent civilians, and wiping out the entire jedi order. Experience: Ozai-78 Palpatine-92 Palpatine wins this x-factor as well because of his old age. He's been around the galaxy a while and saw a whole variety of things. Ozai cant compete with that. Technique: Ozai-89 Palpatine-83 Ozai knows firebending which is based on a real life martial art form so if it gets to close quartes combat Ozai may be able to pull a victory. Anybody who guesses the connection these two have to each other gets a cookie. Hint-its the actors who play them that have the connection. Voting ends October 12, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Phoenix King Ozai is putting the final touches onto his grand plan to burn down the entire earth kingdom. A messenger comes into his war room with important news. "Your majesty, there's something you should see outside." "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" "Yes my lord, but something large is coming from the sky" This grabs Ozai's attention and decides to take a look outside. He sees Palpatine's personal escort ship land just as he steps outside the war room and into the hangar where his ships are. The door of the ship is opened and Palpatine steps out flanked by 8 stormtroopers, 4 on each side of the ramp. "I see my reputation precedes me" Palpatine says with an icy voice. "Who are you old man?" Ozai asks with little respect. "I am Palpatine, emperor of the galaxy." "I am Ozai, Phoenix King." "Oh are you now? We've come here to take this planet and fold it into our empire." On hearing this, Ozai and the firebenders he brought as an entourage opened up with firebending. The blasts are so strong that the stormtroopers on the outside are dead. They think that Palpatine has been dealt with and all turn to go back to planning. But Palpatine used the force to go around them. He now uses force lightning on the 7 firebenders Ozai brought with him. Now its just the two dictators. Ozai makes the first move and shoots lightning at Palpatine who shoots his own lightning at the firelord. the two meet and blow both back, Palpatine into a building and Ozai off the cliff. Palpatine chuckles and thinks that Ozai is done. However, Ozai is coming back up the cliff using his firebending to propel himself into the air. He shoots a few massive bursts of fire at the Emperor who uses a force jump to jump onto one of Ozai's airships. Palpatine propels himself onto an airship right next to it, then takes off his ceremonial Phoenix King robe to reduce drag. "Give it up Palpatine, your powers are inferior to mine." Palpatine then thinks to himself, "The fool, he doesnt realize my true power. But he'll know soon enough." To be continued Palpatine shoots his lightning at Ozai who uses firebending to fly up into the air. "I need to get him down from there, but how?" Palpatine says to himself. Then he remembers his light saber and throws it at Ozai which misses. "Ha, missed" "Oh really now?" Palpatine replies as the lightsaber cuts Ozai in two. The Dark Emperor of the galaxy has proven his might once again. "It will be a pleasure to take this planet." Epilogue: "My lord, your getting a holo message from Lord Vader." "Send it through." "My master, are you on your way to the Death Star?" "I am Lord Vader. We shall talk about this pursuit you wish to complete for young Skywalker. In the meantime, have the men ready for my arrival." "Yes, my master." WINNER: Palpatine Category:Blog posts